


Awkward

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Amanda wants to help Johnny with a problem.  Daniel doesn't think that's such a great idea.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 42
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended drabble to a One-shot (two shots) from The 29 Days of February Drabble Challenge. I had too much fun with the drabbles I wrote and thought a good number of them needed to be extended!! Here's the first one of many...I hope!

_“Stop hogging the covers, LaRusso!”_

_“Fine...Just remember, stay as far away as possible. I still don’t know how I got talked into this…”_

_“This ain't a joyride for me either, Sweetheart.”_

_“Ha.”_

_Daniel rolled over, his back to Johnny, who was yanking more covers to his side. They played tug of war for another minute before giving up, calling each other a few names._

_The next morning he felt something warm and solid at his back and the sound of light snoring in his ear. A hand tightened around his middle. He snuggled back into the warmth and smiled._

“He doesn’t have anywhere else to go!” 

“Look, Amanda...I don’t know what kinda pet project you see in a guy like Johnny Lawrence...but I’m tellin’ you...it’s bad news...like really...bad news.” Daniel said, looking at his wife like she needed to be admitted into the nuthouse. He couldn’t believe she was actually suggesting that they let Johnny Lawrence, of all people, stay a couple of weeks in their house while his was getting fumigated and gutted for remodeling and lead paint tests. When did they build that complex...with the boomers? Whatever...didn’t matter...there was no way in hell he was gonna let Johnny stay under their roof for any amount of time. 

“What’s he gonna do, Daniel? Come on...you know how hard it was for him to even consider let alone agree when I suggested that we had enough space for him to stay.” Amanda didn’t know why she always defended her husband’s long-time nemesis either, but something inside her gave a warm fuzzy feeling when she thought about the ‘blonde pretty boy’ and his well-being. Ever since he crashed their home about a year ago, she had taken it upon herself to make sure he was eating well and looking after himself. I guess she thought it was also sort of a ‘well we have the son, might as well take the dad on too’ mentality. 

She still hadn’t ran it by Robby yet, but maybe they could both work on their relationship as well when confined in close quarters. She wondered when she had become such a peacemaker armchair therapist.

“Well...good! He can just keep on, keeping on and not even think about it...because it’s not even an option.” Daniel looked at her while swirling the dark red liquid around in his expensive glass. He definitely was not looking forward to trying to make conversation, come up with things to do or even be in the same airspace with that on again, off again asshole. He had already given it the ‘old college try’ several times and they all ended in disaster. 

Every time he even let the door open a crack, Johnny was there to do something stupid to piss him off again. He literally brought out the worst in Daniel. He really didn’t know who he was when he got around him. He could feel his blood pressure rise just thinking about it now. He refused to look at Amanda who was giving him the disappointed “Amanda look” as he had dubbed it. He wasn’t going to budge on this issue and that was final!

\----

Johnny Lawrence stood at the LaRusso’s front doorstep. His hand hesitated on the bell. He didn’t know how long he had been standing there, willing his finger to push the button. “This is bullshit.” He had repeated to himself. He had said it when he packed his duffle bag. He had said it on the ride over. He had said it as he got out of the car and he was saying it now. Why in the name of all things Chappy did he agree to be any part of this? He didn’t want to see LaRusso’s smug face. He didn’t want to hear the snide comments that would inevitably follow. He didn’t want to have to bite his lip until he was sure it would start bleeding to stop the flow of curses he wanted to let loose the moment he saw him. He thought of LaRusso’s 'little dick kid' and how much he’d have to mind his P’s and Q’s and not bite the hand that fed him…

Lady LaRusso was rather insistent that he stay over while his joint was getting fixed up. He should have kept his trap shut and not said anything at all when she started blabbering about how he was doing and how Robby was doing, still staying over at their house. He wanted to make sure his kid was pulling his weight and not being a burden to their family. He let it slip that he was going to have to find a place to stay and she started harassing him about staying with them and all that room and blah blah blah until he told her yes, just to shut her up. Every second after he regretted it and tried to come up with some excuse to back out of it but she seemed to counter block him at every turn. There was no way she was backing down and taking no for an answer. He had to smirk at himself to think that LaRusso would have any kind of say in this decision making and that he would agree to any of it. 

His hand hovered over the button for a minute more until the door suddenly swung open and Daniel was standing there with his arms folded, looking at him like he was the LAST thing he would ever want to see on his porch...willing to take Jehovah Witnesses or the census taker over him. He let out an exasperated sigh.

“So…how long were you planning on standing there looking like an idiot?” 

“How did you…?” Johnny said looking around in amazement. Maybe it was the sound of his car or something...he had kept everything quiet in case he wanted to say ‘Fuck it’ and go find a motel. 

Daniel rolled his eyes. “I have a doorbell cam…idiot.” 

Johnny was about ready to reply with something equally cutting...like 'You’re the idiot... _idiot_ …' When Amanda came up behind her husband with a huge smile plastered on her face. She put a warning hand on Daniel’s back giving him a pinch to which he winced at, stepping aside. 

“Johnny!! Hi! Welcome...sorry to have kept you waiting out here...please...come in!! Robby is out with some friends tonight...I’m sorry. She couldn’t tell if Johnny was looking back at her with relief or with disappointment. The two of them still weren’t on the best terms. Daniel had told her about the incident at the hardware store. She wanted to hear Johnny’s side of the story.

“That’s cool...I don’t think you guys want WW Three started up in your living room so soon anyway.” Johnny mumbled, dumping his bag on the floor in front of the couch. He looked around the room. Everything was as neat and tidy as he remembered from the last time being there. Daniel was already hovering him, eyeing his lumpy duffle bag and muddy shoes. 

“What, Princess...am I not up to your pristine standards of living?” 

“No...I’m just making sure you ain’t got a can of red spray paint on your person...I have too many pictures of my face around here and I would prefer to keep them ‘dick free’ if you know what I mean.” 

Johnny snorted a laugh...that was all he was willing to give LaRusso at the moment. He was still self-congratulating on the efforts he’d gone through to accomplish his feat. 

“Oh and the bathroom is down the hall...unless you need me to spread some papers on the floor.” 

“Daniel!!” 

Johnny looked smugly at Daniel as his wife gave him his warning. He couldn’t help thinking to himself that once again, he was happy he wasn’t married and had his manners monitored. “Listen to your wifey, LaRusso. This is no way to treat a...guest.” He gave him a patented “jerk smirk” and flopped down on the couch putting his shoes right on the coffee table. He leaned his head back and put his arms out to either side on the back of the couch. 

“Well you can’t blame me for not trusting this guy...Mandy...look at him...Get your feet off my coffee table, Johnny...I paid more than fifty bucks for it...or found it at some garage sale.” 

Amanda stared hard at Daniel burning a hole into his face with her 'You're really pushing it' look.

“Let it go, LaRusso...that was like... _SOOOO_ last year!” Johnny said, taking on a Valley Girl accent. He laughed and Amanda couldn’t help a grin forming at the sides of her lips. She was trying hard not to go and pop some popcorn and just enjoy the show. 

Daniel was boiling under his skin. What he wouldn’t give to get back out on the back patio or in the family dojo and teach this jerk a lesson by kicking this guy’s ass and handing it to him. It almost felt like he was back in highschool. Being the butt of Johnny’s jokes. It seemed to come so easily and natural to him. Slipping back into their old roles. He wasn’t about to let that happen. Not on his watch. Not in his house. 

“Amanda...can I speak to you a minute in the kitchen, please?” Daniel said as easily as he could. Johnny raised an eyebrow at him and tried to wipe the smugness from his face. He was having a lot of fun with this, after all. ‘Why didn’t I do this sooner? I feel great!’ The quips were coming so quick to him. Maybe he just needed the right target. “Get me a beer while you’re in there, Sweetheart.” Daniel gave him a look that could kill and really tried to keep the fake smile plastered on his face. He practically dragged Amanda out of the room. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” He said matter-of-factly, once he was sure he may have been out of earshot. 

“Daniel...come on...Honey...he’s harmless!” Amanda said looking between the rooms at Johnny and her husband. 

“He’s out there busting my balls and you call him, _harmless_? That’s rich..honey...that’s rich.” 

“He’s barely here five minutes and you’re already finding ways to let him get under your skin...I thought you Italians were more durable than that.” Amanda said going to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of imported beer. She got a glass and opened it pouring the beer in and waited while her husband tried to control his emotions. 

“You clearly don’t know Italians…” He said after a beat. 

“I know you, Babe…” She said putting the beer in his hand and pushing him back toward the front room. “And I know you got that ‘Zen approach’ to all things Italian…” She rubbed his tense shoulders for a second and followed him back to the front room. 

“Here…” Daniel said almost sloshing some beer down the front of Johnny’s shirt while handing him the glass. 

“Careful, Danielle...wouldn’t want to get anything on this expensive couch...that looks like it took more than a year’s salary of one of your undocumented workers to make. He grabbed the beer from Daniel’s hand and swallowed it down in two gulps. Daniel nearly lost it… “That’s it, Johnny let’s go...me and you...I don’t hire illegals and you know it!” 

Johnny almost bounded up from the couch. “Any day of the week...Let’s do this!!” 

“BOYS...BOYS!!! For the love of God...what’s gotten into you two??” Amanda stood between the both of them. She was finally letting it sink in that this was probably the biggest mistake she had made in a very long time. It was harder to play matchmaker between the two of them than she had thought. Maybe this was an area she just didn’t have the right skill set for. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...things go from bad to worse! The nightmare is just beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There WILL be a Part 3....YIPPEEEEE!!!

Dinner was no different. It was more of the same ping-pong match of insults. Samantha had breezed in and out and saw who was in their living room and gave a quick and hasty “Nope…” as she decided she was going to spend the next two weeks in her room or out of the house. She couldn’t believe her mom was actually serious and made good on her ‘threat’ that Robby’s dad would be staying with them for a while. She had joked with Robby that this was one of her mom’s famous therapy tactics but that she didn’t think Robby had anything to worry about and it would blow over. Robby had hesitantly agreed and told her that if he knew his dad in ANY way that he wouldn’t show up to their house unless money paid...and BIG TIME. 

When he heard his dad’s car rumble up to the LaRusso’s house, he had groaned and made his great escape out of the bedroom window. He didn’t feel like dealing with his dad on day one...maybe if he stuck around a few more days, Robby wouldn’t make a big deal about it. 

Anthony had come from out of the shadows, somewhere...always seen when it was time to eat, still with his video game clutched firmly in his hand. Amanda casually walked by and plucked the console from his fingers and scruffed his head. He looked sourly back at her but then almost instantly found what his dad and that guy he knew his dad hated going at it back and forth across the table. 

“YEAH DAD....KICK HIS ASS!!” he shouted as Daniel remarked once again that Johnny had the manners of a troglodyte when he ate. 

“ANTHONY DICAPRIO LARUSSO” Amanda shouted from across the growing noise in the dining room. 

All of the conversation at the dining room table came to a halt. Amanda had been trying desperately to keep the peace and to keep conversation light and talk about food or whatever might be interesting to Johnny. It was a disaster. She had no idea that these two guys had been training for this “competition” for over 30 years and had apparently not learned her lesson that on every encounter between the two of them in the recent past it always turned out this way. She had her work cut out for her. But one thing she knew for sure. She was not a quitter. She didn’t know the meaning of the word. And she could give as good as they got. She had mixed feelings about them “talking it out” or it just turning into a complete mess. It was definitely heading towards the latter. She just sat in her chair and watched them both argue over food,and manners and not changing since the 80s. But she knew she wouldn’t let Anthony instigate. He just needed to keep his mouth zipped and learn a lesson on how not to act like a complete jackass in the future. She was disappointed in the both of them but some sneaky little voice inside of her told her they were having the time of their lives and so was she by their antics. Both men were throwing out some pretty good BURNS!

“Dicaprio??” Johnny said, almost choking on a piece of steak that he was barely keeping in his mouth while hurling insults. He barked a loud laugh and shook his head. 

“Yeah...what of it?” Daniel said through gritted teeth looking across the table at Johnny and threatening him with his eyes to not get into that sensitive topic about his son. He glared at Amanda but didn’t blame her...he knew when all moms got upset they used all three names of their kids, for emphasis. But she just poured fuel on the dumpster fire. 

“Nothing...nothing...what’s your other kid’s name? Meg Ryan?” Johnny laughed hard at his joke...in his head he thought he was slamming LaRusso good.

“Remind me again, what _ your  _ son’s middle name is?” Daniel shot back at him.

“Daaad...YOU PROMISED!!” A disconnected voice was heard somewhere in the house. 

Daniel ducked his shoulders. He hadn’t realized his volume had raised to near ear-splitting levels to try and continue to one up the now guffawing bane of his existence sitting across from him. 

“That wasn’t my choice, Bonehead...I’m sure you’ve met his mother.” Johnny rolled his eyes and reached for another helping of pasta. Whoever did the cooking around here...he hoped it wasn’t LaRusso or he’d have to admit something he actually liked about the guy...really knew what they were doing. He couldn’t put his fork down...unless it was to take another easy shot to the dude’s ego. Daniel eyed him as he scooped up another extra big helping. Somewhere inside his ego was more stroked than bruised. 

The table quieted down considerably. Johnny and Daniel had resorted to cutting sarcastic or childish looks at one another from across their plates. Amanda just rolled her eyes. If one of them stuck their tongues out she’d put them both in a corner. This was ridiculous. Anthony was looking sullenly at his plate. He was more than slightly embarrassed. He would have stormed off but he was more interested in finishing his food and seeing where the next insults would fly from. 

Finally, after about another hour of uncomfortable silence and mumbling under breaths, Daniel stood up and stretched. He had had more wine that he cared to admit. That had also become some sort of silent competition over dinner. Glass after glass he swallowed and sometimes winked at the bozo who tried to keep up with him on his own glasses. He knew Johnny could outmatch him when it came to the beer guzzling but he wondered if he could hold his own on the “good stuff”. Johnny looked no worse for wear as he continued to reach for the bottle and even nodded and mouthed “Bring it on” when Daniel went for another one. 

Amanda had cleared most of the table and drug Anthony away when she could finally bear to see no more. She knew not to get in between this ‘whatever it was going on’ but she did clear her throat and roll her eyes at the extreme childishness of her husband. 

“Had enough?” 

“What...were we supposed to drink until one of us passed out?” 

Johnny leaned back in his seat. He had to admit that he had drunk some pretty good shit. His head was feeling delightfully muzzled. He had forgotten what he was mad about or was supposed to be mad about and his limbs were getting heavy. He still wasn’t going to let LaRusso win a single battle, even if he did slur his words a little. 

“Knew you couldn’t last…” Johnny huffed and tried to make the world straighten out. He wobbled and he heard a snicker of laughter. 

“Yeah...but at least I’m still standing.” Daniel said holding on to the table for support. 

“If that’s what you wanna call it.” 

“C’mon...Johnny...it’s late...lets go to bed.” Daniel realized how it sounded the minute the words left his mouth. 

Johnny looked at him quizzically...his brain was trying to wrap around the words LaRusso just said...and coming up with the images he couldn’t seem to scrub out of his brain fast enough, dancing in front of him. He almost dry heaved. 

“I’d thought you’d never ask...Sweetheart…” Johnny batted his eyes...finally finding his tongue after a comically long pause. He pushed past Daniel before he could come up with something but judging by the blush and the deep shade of red inking from Daniel’s cheeks to his neck, he didn’t need to wait much longer.

“Now...Now wait just one goddamn minute…” Daniel stuttered as Johnny ignored him and moved off down the hallway. He tipped an imaginary hat at Amanda in the hallway who was bringing fresh sheets into the guest room where Johnny would be staying. She had no idea why she hadn’t done it sooner...but the days were always full of appointments and other things to do and getting dinner ready and running after the kids...it was now or never. She deposited the sheets on the bed, but didn’t stick around to help make it. She went to go and get a few more toiletry items for Johnny’s guest bathroom. She passed Daniel leaning on the sofa, scrubbing his hands over his eyes and groaning. She put her hands behind her back and slowly walked towards him, the grin spreading wider on her lips. 

“So…” 

“Don’t say a word.”

“Something tells me I don’t have to.” 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. You’re right of course.” 

“I know...I always am.” 

“Remind me to thank you later.” 

“Do you want me to help you? I can tuck you into bed...you’re gonna pay for this tomorrow...but I can be nice to you tonight…I guess.” She laughed quietly and took Daniel’s hand. 

“God...what did I just say?!” Daniel thought again about how he must have sounded like a stuttering teenager making a lame fau paux like that. He could almost see the inner workings of Johnny’s brain as he struggled for a way to cover. The same images of them tangled up in sheets came unwarranted to his mind’s eye and he shook his head vigorously to clear them. Was it bad that it took so long for them to leave...and that if he even blinked the thought was back again?

“No…I gotta…” He said pushing away from Amanda and trudging down the hallway. This was not going to be the parting shot of the night. This was not how he was going to go to bed, having Johnny think he wanted to sleep with him. 

“C’mon...Dan...oh Come ON!” Amanda said following him down the hall to the bedroom. They both marched through the door and found Johnny laying on a bare mattress face down. He was about a minute from being completely passed out. 

“Johnny get up!” Daniel said shoving him on the shoulder. 

“What...WHAT?!” Johnny mumbled and pushed his hands away. He didn’t even remember where he was at the moment. He just knew that sleep wasn’t far from sending him to blissful unconsciousness. 

“Wake up, Johnny...Rise and shine!” Daniel’s frustration was helping his head clear...a little. He started tugging on Johnny’s arm and getting him to try and sit up. 

“Damn it, La...Danielle...gonnakickyourass…” 

It was like moving a boulder. Amanda stood in the doorway with her arms folded. The two men were practically falling all over themselves trying to wrestle back into coherency. Johnny was shoving Daniel off of him and Daniel was trying to balance without completely falling on Johnny and pinning him to the mattress. 

“I quit…” She said and shook her head walking off. “Daniel...DANIEL!” She shouted...finally getting his attention. His elbow was in Johnny’s back and Johnny was trying to do an on the bed push-up to knock the man off of him. 

Daniel looked up, disheveled...meticulous shirt untucked from his pants. Hair all over the place...trying to ward off flying hands and feet. He looked at her as if he did this sort of thing all the time. She eyed the door handle and eyed him...nodding pointedly. 

“I know...it won’t happen.” Daniel grunted as he finally disentangled himself from the barrage of Johnny limbs.

“Alright but...It’s midnight and it will be your funeral.” 

“Yes, Honey...I know...he’s coming tomorrow and no...that WOULD be a disaster and YES I’ll be in bed soon...I just gotta get this Jackass in a fetal position so we don’t take a trip to the ER tonight.” 

He stumbled over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, trying to straighten out his rumpled clothes. She raised her eyebrow at him and then looked around him at Johnny who had his ass in the air and his face in the mattress as his failed attempt at a push-up didn’t quite follow through. 

“Have fun with that…” She shook her head and walked off to their bedroom. 

Daniel watched her go and turned around to look at the nightmare on the bed. “Such a dick…” He muttered under his breath. 

“Johnny…” 

A low, threatening growl. 

“Joh-NNY!” Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He shoved the ass in the air and it fell over on its side. 

“Great...” 

“What...I’m up...Princess...now what do you want?” Johnny said groggily, rubbing the heel of his hand into his eye. “I knew you LaRusso’s wanted nothing to do but poison me...get me in a compromising position.” 

Daniel rolled his eyes. “You’re an asshole...you do know that right?” 

“I believe you’ve mentioned it once or twice.” 

“Do you want a shower?” ‘DAMN IT!!’ Daniel sighed as he realized he did it AGAIN!!

“What the hell...LaRusso?” Johnny said standing up and running a hand through his hair. “Why don’t you just come out and say you want to jump my bones?” 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it…” 

“Well that’s twice you hinted around that you wanted all this sexy right here!” Johnny said, flexing his biceps. “I know what you think about these guns.” 

“Uh huh...right…I’m thinking those  _ guns _ need to help me make this damn bed.” 

“Nah...that’s no way to treat a guest…” Johnny said, ignoring him and walking around the room. He took in the sparseness of the place. Not much kitchy shit. No personality. “Say...what gives with this room, anyway? You couldn’t hang a picture or something?” 

“What…? Oh...yeah sorry...this is kinda a renovation project. Amanda wants to turn it into a media room...it was just housing a bunch of random crap, but we moved all of that out to the garage. Now...you’re here..” 

“Sorry to blow your plans, Danielle.” 

  
  


“Eh...we really haven’t gotten started...everyone’s always got something goin on...and now with me and the dojo...it’s just been kinda sitting empty.” 

“Rough life of the rich and famous…” Johnny said sarcastically. He went over to the door and started taking off his shirt. Daniel had looked away briefly...trying to decipher what the hell was that supposed to mean when he saw Johnny pushing the door closed with his foot. 

“JOHNNY...NO..WAIT!!” Daniel said bounding from the bed, stumbling over the discarded bedsheets. 

The door closed with a soft click of finality and Daniel heard it as if it was amplified by subwoofers. 

“GOD...you’re an IDIOT!!” 

“What the hell did I do now??” Johnny said, pulling the shirt off of his head and raising his fists in defense. He never knew where a random strike might come from. 

Daniel went to the door and tested the knob. “NONONONONO!!” He thudded his head against it.

“What’s going on? Just open the door!” 

“I can’t … ‘just open the door’!! His mind was racing around all the possibilities. Did he bang on it? What good would that do...she wouldn’t be able to do anything. Now they were stuck…

“What do you mean you can’t open it?” He pushed Daniel aside and jiggled the knob and pulled on it. He was about to start banging. He didn’t like to feel claustrophobic and that’s just what he was becoming. He’d rather be stuck ANYwhere than with “Mr. Stick Up His Ass”. 

“I can’t open the door...because it locks from the outside…” 

“Well..get the Lady to get the key! Use your brains, Dumbass!” 

“Gee...you think I would have thought of that…” Daniel said, turning to Johnny and pushing him hard in the chest. 

“Hey watch it...Asshole...I’ll still kick yours so hard I’ll make a hole in the wall and get out that way.”

“I’d like to see you try…” Daniel said abandoning his efforts to reason and just getting right up in Johnny’s face. It was late. He was tired. And he did NOT need this. 

“Well where’s the fucking key...LaRusso?” 

“WE..DON’T..HAVE...ONE!” Daniel said...face turning red and their voices were loud enough to wake the whole house. 

“Oh my god...Daniel!!” Amanda said from outside of the locked door. 

“Alright...ok...we’re ok…” Daniel’s muffled voice came from behind the door. 

“No we’re not! I’m not spending the night in this deathtrap!! How could you let me stay in here when you knew this place had a fucked up door??” 

“Look...I didn’t think you were staying here in the first place!! I just never got around to it...that’s why the guy was coming...LOOK! I don’t have to explain myself to you!!” 

“QUIET!” 

They both stopped yelling. The loud bark didn’t come from the usual suspect. It came from the other side of the door. 

“Now listen up! You two are yelling so loud the neighbors will call the police…” 

“Good...I want them to…” Johnny huffed. 

“Enough! Look...it’s just for one night...The locksmith is coming tomorrow...right, Daniel?” Daniel didn’t say a word. He looked at his feet. “Daniel….” 

“Well...I… I was going to call him tomorrow.” 

“Daniel!! For the love of…” 

“Smooth move, Jerkwad…” Johnny looked at him and began pacing the room. 

“Fine...I’ll call him tomorrow.” Amanda said with an exasperated sigh. “You guys can manage one night...ONE measly night without killing each other. Do you think you can do that? Isn’t that what all that karate nonsense teaches you anyway? Patience...and shit?”

“IT’S NOT KARATE NON…” Both Johnny and Daniel said at the same time. 

“Well whatever it’s  _ not  _ if you can manage not to maim each other by tomorrow morning, I’ll buy whatever it is you’re selling.” 

Two separate "UGHHHS" were heard on the other side of the door. 

“You boys have a good night...and Daniel you’re on the couch after this...”

“HA…” Johnny said mid-laugh and cut it off after the look of death he got from the man in front of him. 

“Oh unclench your vagina, Princess...she’s right...maybe we can get through ONE night.” 

Johnny barely spoke the last word...when the power went out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Johnny are locked in a room together. What happens next?? Can they manage not to kill each other before the night is over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me, My Lovlies! The Empress has had a very difficult time lately finding the strength and the muse...but I was looking through some old shoe boxes and happened to find her here...where I left her under a lot of ANGST!!
> 
> Hopefully things will get rolling again soon!
> 
> Let me know what you think!! EMPjoy!

“Great...just great.” 

“Really nice house...LaRusso…Awesome for guests and you know...just basic living.”

“Shut up.”   
  


“I mean since I’ve been here...you’ve had a fire (don’t say you didn’t almost burn the place down while making dinner) a lockout and a blowout...reallly makes me feel like I shoulda stayed at home in my ‘roach motel’.” Johnny huffed a laugh and blindly felt his way along the bare wall. He needed to get back to the bed and sit down. His brains were still woozy from all the alcohol he consumed and wasn't sure he was even talking to a person anymore. He just saw a lump of black shadow moving around in the opposite direction, feeling the door. 

“Amanda!” 

“I know, Daniel...I’m going to the box now...you guys just hang tight.” 

Daniel stumbled his way back over to the other side of the room. He wasn’t going to get baited by Johnny again...or at least try not to. It just seemed whenever the ‘blonde, pretty oaf’ was around trouble seemed to follow. He knew this was going to happen. He had a ton of ‘I told you so’s’ waiting for Amanda when they got out of this. 

“Whatever, Johnny...she’ll have the power on soon and then you can see me in all my middle-aged glory again...keep your pants on.” 

“If that’s the case...it’s better if the lights stay off.” Came the smug reply from the mattress. 

“And you’ve won ‘Sexiest Man of the Year’, I suppose?” Daniel scoffed and shuffled over to the adjoining bathroom. He needed to clear his head and splash some water on his face. He bumped his bad knee against a dresser. “SHIT…” He muttered.

“Thirty years and counting…Hey I thought you were a Karate ninja or something...looks like you’re having problems navigating a dark room there, drunken master.” 

“Such a dick...” Daniel sighed and found the sink. “And I didn’t  _ burn  _ the house down...so the smoke detector went off...you’d know what one sounded like if you had one in your  _ humble abode _ .” 

“You forget what I used to do as a living, before I got back into my  _ VERY _ successful karate Dojo, Danielle…” Johnny said sitting up. He was getting really tired of the ‘I’m rich, you’re poor’ routine.

Just then the lights flickered on and they were both looking at each other from across the room. Johnny was annoyed and irritated and Daniel was frustrated and tired. 

“You know I had it all at one time, LaRusso...don’t you forget that.” 

“How could I? You used to rub it in my face constantly…” 

“So what is this? Some kinda ‘look how the tables have turned, in my face’ kinda payback?” Johnny was gearing up now...he suddenly felt like realization slapped him dead in the face and more than just one light came on in the room. 

Daniel sighed and leaned against the doorframe. He never really wanted to get into this conversation and he wouldn’t have. He didn’t want to tell the man currently struggling to sit up on the bed, with his sloppy clothes and his scruffy hair and his generally cheap look that he had been trying to excel and exceed in everything in his life by being pushed by the notion that Johnny was the one that he was still trying to beat. That he was  _ always _ trying to beat. That he was always trying to be better than. If he had to think about it hard...and he totally avoided that line of thought. It was Johnny who made him who he was today. 

“That’s it...isn’t it.” 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, Johnny...you’re drunk.”

“So are you...but I can read you like a really short book, LaRusso…this...all of this…” 

“I’m warning you...stop while you’re ahead…” 

“What a life…” Johnny laughed out loud then. He started laughing and found he couldn’t stop. He just doubled over in so much laughter that tears had started forming in his eyes. 

The growl that came from Daniel was almost drowned out by the laughter in the room. Johnny was caught off guard and off balance when the flying figure of Daniel LaRusso pounced on him from nearly six feet away...he didn’t have time to ponder when he felt the first blow across his face. His confusion was quickly replaced with blinding rage as his vision went to red and he had LaRusso in his sights. He blocked the next few punches and rolled expertly to the other side of the bed and delivered a chop to Daniel’s solar plexus that winded him almost instantly. Daniel cried out but jumped right back in.

They wrestled for dominance then. Not a lot of karate skills or moves were executed. Just two tired older men finally sick of what each other’s feuding had reduced them to. This was a long time coming. 

“I wish I had never met you!” Daniel screamed shoving Johnny back against the headboard. He was just lashing out and grabbing and hitting wildly...he didn’t care what he came in contact with. 

“That makes two of us, Jerkwad...if you hadn’t muscled in on my girl…” 

“She wasn’t  _ your girl _ ….when are you going to get that through your thick skull!!” 

“Well it wasn’t  _ your karate, your girl or your life _ !!” Johnny finally got the other hand and flipped Daniel over, straddling on top of him and holding his wrists above his head. His breathing was erratic, heart pounding, clothes ripped, hair sticking every which way, but keeping a vice grip on the writing form underneath him. 

“Get off of me!!!” 

“No...admit it!”

“Admit what? You’re an asshole? That’s well documented!” 

“Well I’m an asshole that appears to be winning...this time.” Johnny said a smug smile beginning to form at the corners of his mouth...the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He studied Daniel a second or two more, until he was sure that the man beneath him understood the meaning behind his words. He shoved off of him and moved to the other side of the bed. He tried to will himself to come down off of the anger and feeling of justification that his life had turned to shit ever since Daniel LaRusso walked into it. 

Daniel lay there staring up at the ceiling where Johnny’s face had been previously. He was letting the words sink in. He was trying to block out the fact that he had both been envious and jealous and chasing the man next to him throughout all of these years...wanting what he had and not being satisfied or content when he got it. Even to the point of when Daniel knew he had bested Johnny in all areas...it was still never good enough for him. 

“I didn’t…take your life.” Daniel said quietly. He sat up and looked across the bed at Johnny’s hunched back. 

“Could’a fooled me.” Johnny said rubbing his eyes gingerly with the heels of his hands. 

“I dunno...it just seems like I’ve always lived  _ my _ life inside the shadow of ‘The Great Johnny Lawrence’...and everywhere I turned you were always there...in a skeleton costume...ready to kick my ass.” 

“We were kids back then, LaRusso.”

“What’s changed?” Daniel said looking at both of their disheveled states. He ran a hand through his hair and started taking off his ripped clothes. Johnny turned to look at him, pondering what he had just stated. 

“Well...your gut for one.” 

“Har Har…” 

Suddenly both of the men felt very deflated as they realized they couldn’t think of a single thing that separated them from how they were as teens to who they were now as adults. It was a sobering moment and neither of them felt drunk anymore. Just extremely empty. Like air leaving a flattening tire. 

Johnny got up and paced the floor again. He started taking off his pants, undoing the belt buckle and toeing off his shoes. 

Daniel was trying his best to mind his own business, slowly removing his clothes as well. He had hoped there was a spare pair of pajamas in any of the drawers in the dresser but when he checked he found none. He sighed. 

“I got another T-shirt if you want it.” 

Daniel was about to refuse but then he looked to the only bed in the room and then back at the man almost completely naked, except for a pair of ratty boxer shorts and felt it best he had as much on as possible given the present situation. 

“Sure...thanks.” 

Johnny tossed him a faded black T-shirt with a worn out RATT logo emblazoned across the front of it. Daniel grimaced and caught it. It smelled just like Johnny...Like ‘when was the last time he washed this shirt’, Johnny?

“You know this is not really my band…” He said and reluctantly put the shirt over his head. 

“Yeah but you look pretty cute in it, Danielle...you gotta be honored. I just don’t give my favorite shirts out to any girl.” 

“Such a wise-ass.” Daniel couldn’t help a laugh escape around him trying to remain neutral. “Uh...you’re gonna be putting on something else….I hope?” 

Johnny looked over at the still scrawny Italian and was almost transported back to the 80s for the fifth time that night. Daniel stood there in light blue boxer shorts, his chicken legs still pencil thin and he was wearing his old T-shirt with his equally bony arms crossed trying to look like he was still ‘in charge’, but failing miserably. His hair was still mussed and if Johnny wasn’t drunk or whatever he was he would say his nemesis was adorable. He shuddered. 

“Sure, Princess...I wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea...when they come in tomorrow and find us all wrapped up together in bed and I’m in my ‘birthday suit’. 

Daniel let his mouth fall open in shock. The mental images that brought up were making him want to bust out a window or dig a tunnel out of there. He saw Johnny cover his hand over his mouth to try and not laugh without pissing him off again. 

“Just get in bed.” 

“Lady's first...” 

They both looked at the looming bed in front of them and back at each other. This was no big deal. They could handle it. They were grown men. Sure...that’s the story they were sticking with. 

First they had to make the bed. They pulled the fitted sheet to one side and the other side would pop up. Then one decided they would lay on the bed while the other pulled the fitted sheet to the opposite corner. 

“Look...just…” 

“No  _ YOU _ just...pull it over there…what is wrong with you... _ MOVE _ .” 

“You know this would be a lot easier if you weren’t drunk…” 

“Yeah...well you were drunk first…” 

“What kind of argument is that?” 

“Stop touching me like this is a game of Twister...just make the fucking bed!” 

“This bed is too fucking small. You just better not…” 

“Trust me, I won’t...I didn’t expect to…” 

“Yeah...yeah…” 

Then it was the bathroom. 

“I gotta piss like a racehorse.” 

“Damn it, Johnny...I just got in here...I’m trying to brush my teeth.”

“Brush your teeth with what? You’re not using my toothbrush, Dickhead.” 

“Does this look like a toothbrush?” Daniel waggled his toothpaste covered finger in Johnny’s face. 

“Ugh...get that away from me...I don’t know where it’s been!” 

“Real mature.” 

“I’m gonna piss in here anyway...you’ve seen a dick before right? I think you had one in your mouth...on a billboard...somewhere.” 

“Not this again…Fuck you!” 

Johnny laughed but actually made it to the toilet and managed to keep most of it in. Daniel groaned and spit toothpaste into the sink. Johnny shook off and started walking out of the room. 

“Wash your hands!” 

“Gah...get off my ass, Mom!” 

“I am not getting in bed with you...and your hands on me smelling like piss...what the hell am I saying?” Daniel turned beat red and pushed past Johnny whose turn it was now to look at Daniel like he came from outer space. 

Daniel went back over to the poorly made bed and went to one side. 

“So do you uh…” 

“Do I what?” 

“Do you like...have a preference…?” 

“To what? Being on top or bottom? I’ve never been asked.” 

“Stop me if you’ve heard this before but you’re an…” 

“Asshole?” 

“Let’s just be clear about this ok…”

“Look...I’m not gonna take your virginity, Sweetheart...we’re clear on that. I just wanna sleep. My head is starting to pound from the knock-out drugs you put in the wine. If you wanted to get me in bed easier all you had to do was ask.” 

Daniel couldn’t think of anything snarky to come back with. He was just ready to get this over with. There was just so much wrong with everything Johnny said but his mouth wouldn’t work as fast as his brain. He huffed and rolled over, his back turned away from the idiot behind him. 

Johnny sighed and went to turn off the light. He went over to the huddled form on the bed and slipped under the cover. This was easy enough. He could do this...just sleep with the man and not make a big deal out of it... _ OK...WHAT did he just think? _ LaRusso was really starting to mess with his head. 

He tugged at the cover so that he could roll over on his side and go to sleep. 

Daniel tugged back. 

Johnny tugged on his corner of the comforter a little harder. He grunted. 

Daniel exaggeratingly sighed and pulled the cover back over on him. 

“Really?” 

“You got more.” 

“I don’t...” 

“You  _ do _ ! I barely got a piece and you’re all buried away in the whole thing.” 

“You poor baby.” 

“Just give me some blanket.” 

“Well if you weren’t riding the very edge of the bed you’d have more. C’mon, Danielle...I’m not going to bite you. That doesn’t look very comfortable...if you don’t mind me saying.” 

“I didn’t ask you.” Daniel moved over a little more to the middle of the bed. Johnny was taking up his own side and even edging some into Daniel’s space. 

“Move over...bed hog.” 

“I was here first.” 

“You gonna start this?”

“No...but I’ll finish it.” 

“Look...I’ll be the bigger man here because  _ clearly _ I’m dealing with a child.” 

“Well..if it’s anyway you deal with that little dick down the hall then you can count me out, thanks!” 

“Anthony is not…” 

“Shhh...LaRusso...let’s just can the chatter for the rest of this and you can pick up tomorrow about telling me what an angel your little brat is...I’m beat.” 

“I never said he was an angel…” Daniel muttered and moved more towards the center of the bed. He turned towards Johnny who was still lying on his back, his arms now behind his head. He huffed and looked at Daniel’s concerned face in the shadows. He knew he struck a nerve again. 

“What’s wrong with my kid, Johnny?” 

“Ughh...Really LaRusso...am I ever gonna get to crash tonight? Nothing...ok...nothing is wrong with that entitled brat...just about as much as wrong with my own delinquent.” 

“Now come on...that’s not fair to Robby...he’s made great progress being here.” 

“Yeah...I guess you did something right.” 

“Yeah...more than I can say for…” He cut himself short. Johnny was opening up and he did need some advice no matter what source it came from. 

“Go on...say it Danielle...be like him...his mom...and everyone else who just thinks I’m a deadbeat dad who doesn’t give a fuck.” 

Daniel was silent. Up until five minutes ago, those were pretty much his thoughts. 

“We all fuck up as parents...that’s my one piece of advice for the night. No one has the answers...we basically make shit up as we go along.” 

“Yeah...but I dunno...me and Anthony...let’s just say...he’s never how I would have been growing up...I don’t know how to reach him.” 

“Welcome to my world.” 

They were quiet after that. Each lost in their own thoughts. Daniel rolled back over on his side, facing the wall and his back to Johnny again. He thought the man wasn’t half bad once they got to talking like civilized humans instead of a couple of idiots. He didn’t want to admit that out loud for sure but he was hoping Johnny would say something more to end the night on a good note. He thought about how affected he was when he started talking about Robby and how frustrating it was to deal with him as a father. Daniel hadn’t thought he was capable of those kinds of feelings and it made him empathize with what the man must have been going through. He cleared his throat to say something, but then heard light snoring coming from beside him. The snoring got progressively louder. 

“Oh...shit…” Daniel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t take this into consideration. “John…” 

The snoring continued. 

“Johnny.” A little louder. No effect. Johnny started mumbling in his sleep. 

“Ugh...this guy! C’mon I gotta get some sleep tonight. Roll over.” Daniel tried to shove him over to his side and turn him so he faced the other way. All it succeeded in doing was having Johnny flop an arm over his chest and start pulling him closer. 

“What...No! What are you?” Daniel tried to push the arm and body away from him but Johnny was like a cement truck...dead weight. How could he be so deeply asleep so fast?

The next thing he knew he was being tightly held in a Johnny cocoon. Johnny was like an octopus...all legs and arms. He pulled Daniel as close as he could to his body and held him like a forgotten teddy bear. Daniel was sufficiently locked in place. He struggled. He tensed up so tight, he knew he would snap. He tried to extract himself from the sleeping man’s arms but it was no good. And frankly...he was just too tired at the moment to care. 

“Would it really be any harm?” He reasoned with himself. The snoring had stopped. Now it was just a wall of flesh...hard and soft in all the right places. Daniel allowed himself to relax. He hoped that during the course of the night Johnny would roll off of him and go to sleep on his side. But for just a moment he allowed himself to feel what it felt like to be held by him. To be held in his ‘worst enemy’s embrace’ Worst enemy? That didn’t sound right at all to him anymore. 

He sighed and snuggled back. The arms around him loosened up and changed their hold. He felt Johnny nuzzle the back of his neck...burying his nose in his hair. He felt his contented sigh at the base of his neck...Johnny’s breath causing goosebumps on his skin. This was actually...nice. 

Daniel tried to remain as still as possible. He knew if he moved now, that there might be trouble. He didn’t know what was going through the sleeping man’s mind if he was dreaming or if he knew exactly what he was doing. He tried to get the blanket that covered them partially up around them...because he was feeling more cozy with the life sized body pillow behind him when he accidentally brushed against something he tried his damndest to avoid. Well that did it. 

Johnny moaned in his ear and began planting soft kisses down the column of his neck. Daniel closed his eyes to the touch. Hands started moving on their own accord across his chest and to his thigh. Asleep or not...all the warning bells were going off right now and it was seriously a code red. He knew when Johnny woke up the next day he would be humiliated to learn what he was doing right now. 

Johnny’s scent was heavy in the air and it was making Daniel dizzy. His shirt on his body practically called out to all of his senses and it seemed to resonate throughout the body holding him close. He would not moan...he would not give in. His wife was in the other room for fuck’s sake. He shook his head trying to snap out of things and wondered why and how his hand had managed to snake its way up into Johnny’s hair, combing his fingers through and urging his mouth to stay in place at his throat. Why was his body responding?

“You like this, Baby…” Johnny whispered hoarsely in his ear. “Tell me you like this.” Johnny tugged on his earlobe and Daniel whimpered. He swallowed hard and bit his lip. The man was clearly dreaming. Daniel was going through hell. There was a hard persistence nudging him in the lower back and it was making his reply equally painful. He wouldn’t let Johnny touch him. He wouldn’t do the same...Johnny could think he was some chick he was spending the night with but he wasn’t going to introduce a ‘one of these things is just like the other’ thought into Johnny’s scenario. That could be really really bad...kinda like waking up a sleepwalker. 

He turned his head to say something softly to him. Maybe he would just tell him ‘Not tonight...I have a headache’ and that would placate him. He didn’t know when he had begun rhythmically rubbing himself against Johnny’s front...in time with Johnny’s rubbing against him. It was becoming unbearably hot in the room and he just wanted to say it and get it over with so that Johnny could be rejected believably. 

“Not tonight…” He barely breathed out when Johnny’s lips found his. He whined into Johnny’s mouth...all synapsis overloading and firing off in his brain. He instantly turned and took Johnny’s face in his hands and kissed out thirty years of frustration and anguish and just sheer curiosity on what it would be like and all of the questions were answered. He was here...He was real...this was now. 

Johnny responded just as eagerly. Kisses and sighs were met in the darkened room. Hands clawed desperately for purchase on anything they could grab hold of. Daniel pulled Johnny as close as he could to his body without physically crawling inside of him and a tear of relief fell from his eye. “Johnny...I never knew it would feel like this…” he said in desperation. The kissing came to an abrupt halt. 

Everything stopped. Daniel was busy working kisses into Johnny’s chin and jawline. He was oblivious to the atmosphere change in the room, his heart thudding loudly inside of his chest blocking all other noises, falling in sync with the body he held onto. 

Hands loosened from their vice grip on Daniel’s body and the buzz in his head finally slowed down to crickets. He swallowed. Adam’s apple bobbing in realization. His eyes slowly drug themselves open...knowing what they would see. 

Their bodies were entwined limbs and arms as close as two people could get, faces millimeters apart, sweaty foreheads pressed against each other matching equally sweaty chests. Johnny’s eyes were wide...blue pools of disbelief, searching Daniel’s now open ones for answers that were not coming fast enough. 

“Would you believe me if I said...this is not what it looks like?” Daniel started. His body was already starting to ease himself away, the excuses struggling to come to the forefront of his muddled brain. 

Johnny didn’t say anything but continued to stare at Daniel as if he truly didn’t know whether he was going to distribute parts of his body around the neighborhood at people’s doorstep or just make it quick and painless by ending him right there. He got up...after carefully untangling one of his hands from the back of his RATT t-shirt and the other coming out of Daniel’s boxer shorts where he had grabbed a firm handful of ass. He got out of the bed and noted that he had a raging hard-on that he would quickly deal with...alone in the bathroom...and grabbed a pillow from the bed. 

Daniel started to protest...wanting to say to Johnny that he didn’t need to lock himself in the bathroom. But the resounding click of the lock to the door quickly shut that down. He punched his pillow hard, cursing himself for being the biggest idiot that ever lived and fell into a fitful sleep...if he could call it that. Breakfast the next morning was definitely going to be…Awkward. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want MORE!!!


End file.
